


Knight in Sour Armour

by Donna_Immaculata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Monologue, Rescue, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Immaculata/pseuds/Donna_Immaculata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After rescuing him from the Department of Mysteries, Snape brings Lupin home and puts him to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight in Sour Armour

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Snupin Santa Holiday](http://snupinsanta.annex-files.com/index.php) exchange 2013. The prompt/challenge was to tell a story in monologue-only form.

I am here to collect the latest werewolf. 

What do you mean, for what reason? For the very simple reason that the potion is ready. It can’t wait. Hurry up and bring it to me, unless you want to spoil the preparations of several weeks. In that case, I will be the last one to stop you. We might as well need to test the potion on a human one day.

Well, well, well, this is it, then? Funny how you can instantly tell it’s not human. Very well, it all seems to be in order. Don’t untie it, you imbecile, it hasn’t eaten in days. I can tell it can’t talk, did they put a gagging hex on it? Never mind, it will wear off in time. You – come with me!

You will have to take my arm if you want me to Apparate you back to Grimmauld Place – careful! … What now, Lupin, are you going to swoon at my feet? Lean against the wall, for Merlin’s sake, I need to open the door – and be quiet! If you’ll wake that old hag, I will send you back to where you came from. 

Oh, for hea– _Lupin_! I will levitate you upstairs if you don’t stop making a nuisance of yourself. Clearly, you’ve been an imbecile and a fool – and you have forced me into risking my life on your behalf. Again. Pull yourself together and stop this pathetic display. Which one is your room? Not the one next to Black’s, then? Don’t give me that look, _I_ didn’t kill him. And I didn’t leave _you_ to die either, did I? Do you realise how much I risked in order to save your skin, Lupin? Not only had I to associate with your kind to get the required information, I also had to find a way to enter the Department of Mysteries, Obliviate one amanuensis and two Unspeakables and put my life in danger to get you out of a mess you brought about yourself. If it wasn’t for Dumbledore, your pelt would be cushioning their walls by next week.

Lie still. I can’t open the manacles if you keep thrashing around. Stop it, Lupin. Silver doesn’t really hurt werewolves. It’s a Muggle superstition.

And stop coughing, you’ll rip your lungs apart. When did you last drink? Keep _still_! 

_Accio water_! Here, drink this. It will probably taste strange, there’s blood on your mouth. Now, turn around again and let me have another look at those manacles. The spells don’t seem to work, but surely in the Black household I will find a device that can open every lock, even those designed to keep Dark creatures captured. Perhaps especially those designed to keep Dark creatures captured. … Wait here, Lupin.

I knew that house-elf would come in useful one day. Thanks to him, valuable magical artefacts have been saved which that ignoramus Black and that unspeakable Weasley woman would otherwise have destroyed. For everything that they don’t understand must be Dark. This silver key looks like it might fit… hold still! It’s difficult enough to handle it without you trying to wriggle away. It appears to be charmed to its owner, I’ll have to break the charm first, or I might injure one of us. _Purifico_. Now let me see… yes, of course, it’s much easier if the owner is dead. You’re free, Lupin. I don’t think I will be lifting the gagging hex, however. It’s much more, ah, less harmful to let nature take its course and wait for it to lift of its own accord.

Well, well, well, so these are the manacles they use on werewolves, are they? Needle-sharp spikes lining the inside of the handcuffs. So simple! So effective! It is not the metal itself that hurts you, is it, Lupin? But if they always use silver implements when dealing with werewolves, if they prepare them to inflict as much pain as possible, it will condition you, will it not? You will always recoil from silver, and you can be recognised for what you are. Even you, Lupin, with all your learning and your understanding of the Dark Arts – even you will give yourself away by flinching from silver. It is always a good idea to keep people you want to control in irrational fear.

Do you know, Lupin, I almost enjoy your company when you’re in this state: unable to speak and barely able to move. There you are, sprawled on the bed because you fell back and are too weary to so much as change your position, not to mention get rid of your dirty robe… And yet you still pretend nothing can touch you. You pretend, as you always do, that this is not just an illusion which you are struggling to maintain. _They_ might fall for it, the idealistic fools who want to believe that the beast may be tamed. As for me, Lupin, I don’t believe for one second that you’re not hating this, not hating _me_ for saving you; that there’s nothing you’d rather do at this very moment than tear me apart, limb by limb, and to dash back to the Ministry to bash in their skulls.

Ah, a flicker of emotion, at last! What does it feel like, Lupin, to be at someone’s mercy? To be at _my_ mercy? Tell me, do you need me to help you some more? This is your chance to have me at your beck and call, you know. I had to promise Dumbledore to give you any assistance you needed. What _do_ you need, Lupin? Would you like me to fetch you something to eat? No, I didn’t think so. You’re too exhausted and in too much pain to eat, aren’t you? All you want right now is get yourself cleaned up and go to sleep. Do you want me to help you? You only have to nod, you know. … Very well, I can always fetch the house-elf to look after you.

No, I didn’t think so. Well, Lupin? Do you want me to help you disrobe? Just nod.

Ah yes. Come on, then… lift your arms.

You see, Lupin, I _can_ help you if you cooperate.

Let me take this off as well. There’s no point being coy now, is there? I’ve seen worse.

My, my, how did you come by this injury? It looks old. But I’m guessing you’ve only just acquired it, am I right? Outstanding recuperative powers and heightened senses. Not quite an adequate compensation, I should think.

\- “ _Ah_!”

What was that, Lupin? Is the gagging hex wearing off? Dear, dear, I’d better hurry before you regain your power of speech and curse me to hell. It seems I was right about the heightened senses, wasn’t I?

Let me clean off the blood… _Tergeo_! … And take care of those bruises… _Episkey_! You still look like death warmed up. There’s nothing I can do about that. And a cleaning charm will only ever be second-best to a bath, but unless you want me to order the house-elf to give you a sponge bath, this will have to do for now. 

You will never feel clean if you don’t let me take off the rest of your clothes as well. Surely, if anyone is used to parading around naked in front of other people it’s a werewolf. Isn’t that what your kind do every full moon? Get your clothes off and lock yourselves in basements, all together, like the pack of animals that you are?

Do not deny your animal nature, Lupin. I know it’s there. 

I can _feel_ it.

\- “ _Oh_!”

Yes.

Yes, that’s right. Is that what it takes to lift the gagging hex?

 _Do_ you want me to lift it?

You don’t have to answer this. You don’t even have to nod. I can see your pulse, here, on your neck. It is most telling.

Do you know where else your pulse is very visible?

I don’t even have to touch your chest to feel how your heart beat quickens, Lupin. It’s enough for me to watch your blood throb here, in your groin.

There’s nothing you can do about it. Do you hate me?

Do you hate me _now_?

Hm. You know, I don’t think you do.

You have never truly hated me. You wanted to, to imitate your friends, but you didn’t.

And you certainly don’t hate me _now_. This is not what hatred feels like. I would know.

Hatred makes your skin crawl, but it does not give you goose bumps like that… it makes you shake with fury, but it does not make you shiver, not like this.

Do you know what it is that makes you shiver? I’ll show you. Do you want me to show you? You only have to nod.

Or do you want me to stop? If you want me to stop, I’ll stop.

No, I didn’t think so.

Do you want me to- _ah_! Is _this_ what you want, Lupin? 

Ah! Don’t… you’ll ruin my robe… I’ll make you pay for those buttons!

This wasn’t how it was supposed to go… but if you insist. Just let me take this off. That’s better.

\- “ _Oh_!”

Yesss!

Yes, just like that, Lupin. I can make you moan again, do you want me to make you moan? Will you moan if I lick you here? … Or here?

Or the length of your breastbone? Further down? Do you want me to continue? You know what you have to do. _Nod_.

I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that. Was that a nod? I _am_ going to lick you if it was. 

Was that a moan? It would appear your voice is coming back. I think I like to keep you speechless as long as possible.

Even if-

-what it takes to achieve that-

-is sucking you off.

\- “ _Oh god_!”

Mmmh… indeed.

Who would have thought it… this is almost… pleasant. Is it pleasant for you? Is it pleasant for you when I take you in my mouth… like this? Oh, I think it is. I can feel your pulse … on my tongue.

Spread your legs, Lupin, just a little bit more. There. That’s the spot that will make you – _ah_! Careful! You’ll rip my hair out, let go! You are much stronger than one would think, aren’t you, even in this sorry state. Don’t hurt me, and I won’t hurt you.

Now let go of my hair and take my hand instead, if you need something to hold on to when I make you come. Because I will make you come, you know that, don’t you, Lupin? I will make you come first, and then… I will… have my reward.

\- “ _Severus_!”

Hmm… well. Yes. But don’t think you can roll over and go to sleep now. Show me how amazing your recuperative powers _really_ are.


End file.
